eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Masami Shimojo
(August 26, 1915 - July 25, 2004) was a Japanese actor who was born in Pusan, Japanese-occupied Korea. He is the father of actor Atomu Shimojo. He died of pancreatic cancer on July 25, 2004. Filmography * 1950 Ringo-en Monogatari * 1954 Dorodarake no Seishun ... Kitano * 1955 The Heart ... Broker '' * 1955 Okami * 1956 Gin Shinju * 1959 Sono Kabe o Kudake * 1961 Hayauchi Yaro ... ''Doctor Mayama * 1963 Bright Sea ... Shinzo Hayama * 1966 The Great White Tower ... Professor Imatsu, the third surgery dept. * 1968 Gion Matsuri * 1974 Moscow, My Love * 1974 Tora-san 14: Tora-san's Lullaby ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1975 The Village * 1975 Tora-san 15: Tora-san Meets the Songstress Again ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1975 Tora-san 16: Tora-san the Intellectual ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1976 Tora-san 17: Tora-san's Sunrise and Sunset ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1976 Tora-san 18: Tora-san's Heart Of Gold ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1977 Tora-san 19: Tora-san Meets His Lordship ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1977 Tora-san 20: Tora-san Plays Cupid ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1978 Tora-san 21: Tora-san's Stage-Struck ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1978 Tora-san 22: Talk of the Town Tora-san ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1979 Tora-san 23: Tora-san the Matchmaker ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1979 Tora-san 24: Tora-san's Dream of Spring ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1980 Tora-san 25: Tora-san's Tropical Fever ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1980 Tora-san 26: Tora-san the Foster Daddy ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1981 Tora-san 27: Tora-san's Many-Splintered Love ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1981 Tora-san 28: Tora-san's Promise ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1982 Tora-san 29: Hearts and Flowers for Tora-san ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1982 Tora-san 30: Tora-san the Expert ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1983 Tora-san 32: Tora-san Goes Religious ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1983 Tora-san 32: Tora-san Goes Religious ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1984 Tora-san 33: Marriage Counselor Tora-san ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1984 Itoshiki Hibiyo ... Iwai * 1984 Tora-san 34: Tora-san's Forbidden Love ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1985 Tora-san 35: Tora-san the Go-Between ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1985 Tora-san 36: Tora-san's Island Encounter ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1986 Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies ... Shokichi * 1986 Tora-san 37: Tora-san's Bluebird Fantasy ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1987 Tora-san 38: Tora-san Goes North ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1987 Tora-san 39: Tora-san plays Daddy ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1988 Oracion ... Doctor * 1988 Tora-san 40: Tora-san's Salad-Day Memorial ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1989 Tora-san 41: Tora-san Goes to Vienna ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1989 Tora-san 42: Tora-san, My Uncle ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1990 Tsugumi ... Doctor * 1990 Tora-san 43: Tora-san Takes a Vacation ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1991 Tora-san 44: Tora-san Confesses ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1992 Tora-san 45: Tora-san Makes Excuses ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1993 Many Happy Returns ... Original "Kyoso" * 1993 Tora-san 46: Tora-san's Marriage Proposal ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1994 Tora-san 47: Tora-san's Easy Advice ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1995 Tora-san 48: Tora-san's Crimson Flower ... Tatsuzo, Torajiro's uncle * 1996 Kids Return ... Yakuza Godfather External Links * * Masami Shimojo at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1915 Births Category:Deceased Category:Actor